Of Nothing Important
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: Millicent has been having the strangest dreams lately. The next time the Mayor asked her to babysit Henry, she might just have to say no.


Of Nothing Important: A Once Upon a Time Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own - 'Once Upon a Time' nor anything pertaining to the stories related to the series. If I did,

 **NOTE:** The backstory of the Hatter will definitely be a mixture of 'Alice in Wonderland'/'Alice: Through the Looking Glass' as well as aspects from 'Once Upon a Time'. As per usual, there will be 'original' aspects throughout as well. However, Sebastian Stan is still the Mad Hatter man.

 _The Past_

Millicent Reeves was, for the most part, everything a lady of her time was supposed to be. She was quiet, obedient; polite and respectful. Unfortunately, she was also fierce and possessed a heart of gold. That being said, Millicent was a Healer, a nurse, and best friend to none other than Alice Kingsleigh. Many were confused at the friendship that had formed between the two, for as fierce and protective as Millicent was, she was perfectly comfortable remaining in the dark, or, at the very least, not becoming actively involved in matters of peculiarity, unlike Alice who had an unquenchable thirst for adventure.

"Alice should be returning this eve, I believe." Alice's mother spoke, ensuring to look at the Lord of the house.

"Ah, yes, Miss Kingsleigh." Lord Hamish Ascot repeated.

"I suppose she'll be keeping far from sight then, Mrs. Kingsleigh." Millicent spoke up. "Or at least I hope. I am not on duty tonight and quite frankly I don't fancy being." She said with a laugh. Mrs. Kingsleigh shook her head. The woman had grown so much since meeting with her little Alice. Though she was still unsure if her daughter's influence was a good thing or not.

"Perhaps we should prepare for dinner." Hamish announced, hoping to deflect any questions that Millicent's comment may have aroused.

"I must leave you briefly, Lord and Lady, Mrs. Kingsleigh. I shall re-join you in a moment." Millicent made her exit, climbing the stairs to the third level of the house.

"House," she muttered, "this is an entire town!" She continued her way, looking for a small room that was supposedly hidden behind an immovable tapestry. She'd met a rather odd man whom asked merely for her to lend her ear, and seeing the state of the diseased man, couldn't help herself as she sat and listened to an extraordinary tale of love, loss and a second chance at redemption. That was how she found herself looking to steal from a very affluent figure. "Oh, for goodness sake! This is something more akin to Alice's forte. Why am I even looking for the blasted spy glass?!" She found the tapestry, much to her surprise. She tried moving it, grasping at the edges but to no avail. "You can't be a tapestry then." She said to it. "If you're not a tapestry..." She pushed on the right side and was slightly surprised when she heard something click in place. She stepped back as the tapestry opened. "You're a door." She smirked. "Of course." She was slightly hesitant to walk through but did as what was expected. Pocketing the trinket, she made her way back through the various halls, heading to the dining area. That was when she heard voices. Knowing that getting caught was not an option, she fled into an adjoining room and closed the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. She breathed, though barely, and looked around her. Her head tilted to the side as she caught sight of the mirror hanging above a fireplace. It reflected a completely different scene and had she not known better, she would think it a rather odd painting. She didn't dare speak aloud as she approached the mantle, looking in on the figure that lay in their bed. He looked sickly. In fact, he looked as if he were on his deathbed. She reached a hand out, feeling compelled to by some unseen force and nearly gasped when her hand went through the mirror. She pulled it back just as quickly and watched as the surface rippled.

"They're alive. They're alive. They're alive." The man started mumbling and the heartache in his eyes was more than she could take. Surely nothing bad could come of this. She merely wished to help a man who may or may not be dying. Her hand went to the pocket of her concealed trousers, laying upon the spy glass the odd-skinned man had asked her to retrieve. He could wait until the morning. The man who was on the other side of the mirror needed medical attention and as a Healer, she was obligated to provide.

''

"You're not Alice." Millicent realised that he wasn't all that surprised that a person just crawled through the vanity mirror.

"No, I'm not." She replied to the strange man in the odd house. "I am her friend."

"What are you doing in my room? In my house?! You can't be in Wonderland! Get out! Get out! Get out and bring me Alice!" She had backed up a few paces but remained within his room. She, again, tilted her head and realisation dawned upon her face. She knew who this man was, if only from the stories Alice told her of an adventure in an impossible world.

"Sir, you don't look all too well. I'm a healer: would you mind if I took a look at you?"

"You are looking at me stupid girl!" Alice said he was as mad a person as she'd ever met. His behaviour, though, was nothing short of a man who was trying to protect himself.

"Please? I only want to help." The Mad Hatter contemplated her wish, carefully analysing their conversation.

"If only to get you to leave." He nodded his consent but eyed the girl warily, eyes narrowed and never wavering from her form. She grasped his wrist, applying pressure as she held her other hand to his forehead.

"You're definitely not well Sir." She led him to his bed, sitting him down as she continued her brief assessment of the man. "What is it that ails you?" He remained quiet before his face darkened.

"They're alive; my family. No one believes me." The Healer tilted her head.

"Why would they not?"

"I'm Mad, I am."

"Well, maybe at this moment you are but surely you're happy some of the time." His mouth twitched upwards, against his will, and he found that he was fighting back an immeasurable amount of manic laughter. "We do not know each other, and I'm certainly no Alice, but would you mind telling me your story? I might be able to help you."

''

"You _feel_ they are still alive? I don't understand why anyone would question it then. It is said that we can feel the lives of those we love and if they had departed, you'd've known, and without doubt." The Hatter looked awfully confused as he stared at the woman.

"You believe me?" He whispered. She smiled gently at him.

"Why, of course Sir. Besides," she grinned at the man now, "this is a place of magic, is it not? When you believe..." She trailed off

"You believe me!" He exclaimed, standing up and pulling the woman to him, hugging her tightly and placing kisses in her hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you beautiful lady!" He didn't want to let this stranger go. She believed him, had given him the hope he so desperately needed. "I must prepare! It will take some time to find them." He let go of her, placing her to the side of him as he turned around and started going through his draws, throwing clothing and knick-knacks everywhere. It was complete and utter chaos but it was highly amusing and the woman laughed at the sight before her. Her attention, though, was soon caught by the mirror in the Hatter's room. She could see through it, into the room she had run into. She walked towards it and the Hatter stopped what he was doing in favour of watching what the woman was up to.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "Why does my mirror look like that?"

"It seems that I must head home Sir."

"What? You're not staying? I thought we could-"

"I must go." She said, turning to him. Her face had paled and there was a look of panic etched on her face. "Something's wrong: I can feel it. I must go!" She climbed onto his vanity, trying her best not to knock anything to the ground. "I wish you all the luck that the world can spare Mr. Hatter. I know you'll find them." One leg was through the looking glass and the Hatter was becoming distressed. She couldn't leave!

"Wait! Surely you can stay?" She shook her head.

"My deepest apologies Sir. I'll send Alice when I see her next!"

"No!" He had run to his vanity, fighting the decision to just grab her and pull her back into his room. She didn't know him; didn't have a clue as to who he was or what he had done in his life but she truly believed him. She sent him a smile.

"Remember: Be the Happy Hatter whenever you can." She was almost through to her own world now.

"What is your name?"

"I am no one, no one important." Just like that, No-one Important had left him behind.

''

 _Modern Day Storybrook_

Millie sat up in her bed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Her dream had consisted of the oddest things. She'd taken a portal through a mirror and restored hope to a dark man who desperately wanted to find his family. "No more movies before bed." She told herself as she got ready for the day.

"So, my sexy Sheriff, what's new?" She said as she strolled in through the doors. The man rolled his eyes though a smile was on his face.

"Good morning Millie." Was the deadpanned reply. "We've got a few B&E's to look at. The victims are shook up and one was injured. Hurry up: you're late. Oh, and just because you've brought me my favourites, doesn't mean you're off the hook!"

"Well then, if that's the case," she took one of the pastries and bit into it, "you won't mind if I do."

"Millie!" The precinct was full of laughter at the antics of their on-call EMT. She turned and gave everyone a cheeky smirk as she pulled out another box.

"Have at it my pretties! Fly!"

"You trying to kill everyone with high cholesterol?" A young man said jokingly. She gasped as she exited the building.

"Why, I've never been so insulted in my life! Goodbye cruel officers! I shall return soon. Oh, and try not to get too banged up." The laughter continued as she walked away, a smile on her face as she readied herself for the day. "Any history that I should know about?"

"Wife wakes up, sends husband to have a look but interrupts a robbery. Thieves panic, lash out; traumatise the wife and beat the husband. EMT's are on the scene but you're the best in Storybrook. Let's go."

''

"What a way to start the day." Millie made a sound of agreement as she watched the road. "Oh, and I need you to do a follow up on that Emma Swan too."

"Who the hell is that?" Millie asked. Graham looked at her in disbelief.

"I know you don't get out much, Millie, but really? Come on! She's the newcomer. Came here unannounced. It's all bit odd." He said the last word with an air of distaste.

"Wait, a newcomer? What's so odd about that? I haven't been here all that long myself."

"I can't believe you're only just hearing about this now. She's been in town for nearly a fortnight."

"What? You're kidding me! How the Hell did I miss that?" Sheriff Graham shrugged.

"You're pretty-" he began.

"Thank you." She interrupted. He gave her a look before continuing.

"-pretty oblivious at the best of times Millicent." She crossed her arms, looking indignant, before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. Now, I'm going to sit in that diner and I'm going to eavesdrop. I'll get you all the goss on the newbies Sheriff. Just you wait." She was out of the police vehicle and in Granny's Diner in no time. Graham shook his head, rubbing at his face in frustration. There was something happening in Storybrook and he was certain it wasn't good.

''

The chime of the bell above the door alerted everyone to a new customer and the occupants smiled and waved as they saw it was Millicent. She waved back, pulling an earphone out and greeting everyone before ordering, paying and sitting down in the booth behind the newbie. She put her earphone back in, knowing that most of Storybrook were accustomed to her tuning out the world around her when she wasn't on duty.

"Are you sure this place is safe to talk Mary?" The newbie asked, pointedly looking to the woman who had sat down in the booth behind them.

"Of course! Besides, that's Millicent: she's the best paramedic we've ever known here in Storybrook. When she isn't saving lives, she's in her own little world." Mary smiled, turning and sending a quick wave the EMT. "She's notorious for almost knocking into things as she goes about." She gestured to her ears. "She keeps those on and a volume loud enough to drown out our noise, that's for sure." The newbie sighed before shaking her head.

"If you're sure." Mary nodded. "Well, Jefferson believes in Henry's stories. A little too much, though. He believes he's the Mad Hatter, like, from Alice in Wonderland." Mary raised an eyebrow. "He wanted me to make a magical hat: that's why he kidnapped me." Mary brought a hand to her mouth.

"That's-"

"Mad? Yeah, I didn't fail to notice that. Does everyone in this town believe what my son tells them?" She took a sip of her coffee. Millicent tilted her head, trying her best to concentrate on the rest of the conversation as she ate her pastry and drank her hot chocolate. She scribbled down 'Jefferson' on a napkin and brought her dishes to the counter.

"Thanks Red. Tell Granny the pastries are magnificent as usual!"

"See you Millicent!"

''

Walking down the street, Millicent tried her best to remember why that name sounded so familiar to her.

"Jefferson. Jefferson, Jefferson, Jefferson." It was frustrating her now.

"Why are you saying Mr. Jefferson's name Mills?" She jumped a little at the voice but smiled down at the boy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school Henry?" She raised an eyebrow at the boy but he just giggled at her. "And what do you know about Mr. Jefferson kiddo?" He made a face at the nickname before his eyes lit up.

"Well, he's the Mad Hatter! He lives in that mansion in the woods. You know, the one that people keep saying is haunted. He's trying to find his wife, but even if he does, she won't remember him because of the curse!" She nodded at the boy.

"I keep forgetting about the curse." She said with a seriousness that Henry appreciated. "Well then, do you know where she is? Finding Alice can't be too hard, right? That new woman in town had blonde hair so maybe it's her." Henry gave her a funny look.

"The new lady in town? That's my Mum! She's Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. Anyway, Alice isn't Mad Hatter's wife. Why would you think that?" It was her turn to give the boy a funny look.

"Wouldn't that make sense? Alice helped the Hatter in the stories, so who else could it be?" Henry scrunched his face in concentration.

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out who you are in the stories." She laughed, ruffling the boys' hair.

"Oh kiddo, there's nothing even remotely 'Fairy Tale' like about me. I'm here just because I can be."

"But everyone is someone here!"

"Ah, that may be Henry, but I'm no one important." She said. Henry looked disgruntled as he watched her leave. Something she said sounded very familiar but he shrugged it off and made his way to the diner to meet his biological (that's the word he learnt two weeks ago) mother.

''

"Find out anything interesting?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I heard, and judging by how everything happened, I doubt the victims would admit to what I heard."

"Tell me."

"Apparently, the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland lives in the mansion that's supposedly 'haunted'. He abducted Emma Swan and tried to force her to make a hat. A magical one by the way. Anyone can make just a hat." Graham held the bridge of his nose.

"This is Henry's story book again, isn't it?" Millicent shrugged.

"The boy has a wild imagination but you got to hand it to him: this place is freaking creepy. Not to mention it's not even on the maps! I only ended up here purely by accident!"

"They're just fairy tales." He said, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"But all stories are based upon some form of truth." Millicent said, adopting a sage-wise voice. "You mustn't doubt, young Padawan. Believe, you shall."

"That was a sad impression of Master Yoda. If you do that again: I'm firing you."

"You can't fire me! I work for the hospital, not you Sheriff Rottingham."

"Millicent!"

''

 _The Past_

Now what on Earth could a pretty lass such as yourself be looking so troubled over?" She turned at the voice and was admittedly surprised. She eyed the man from head to toe as he lazily smirked, doing the same to her.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Pirate. However, I wouldn't wish to burden you with such silly, girly woes."

"I think that whatever has you in a bit of a tizzy is far from a trivial matter. Now, tell me what it is that burdens you. You never know, I might just be able to help ye lass." She raised an eyebrow.

"What will it cost me?" He smirked again.

"Not a single thing lass. Just the admirable company of one so beautiful as yourself." She laughed at that.

"Flattery won't always get you what you want Mr. Pirate, and lies certainly won't either. Seeing as I have nothing better to do, and my troubles seem rather suited to someone of your stature, I think I will divulge to you a secret. But you must give me your word, and should you break it, you'll end up in Davy Jones' locker." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's a rather serious oath, Miss. Surely what you have to tell me isn't worth a life."

"I'm afraid so Mr. Pirate. Now, do we have an accord?"

"Only if you do me one thing at the end of this."

"And what might that be?"

"Nothing overly terrible Miss. I wouldn't harm nor embarrass you in any way, shape or form." She thought it over before shaking his hand and moving along the pier, patting the available spot next to her in invitation.

"I'm a student of medicine; a healer." She began. "A man, a sickly man, came out of the shadows and as a healer, I'm obligated to ensure that he was well enough to be wondering about. He told me a story: a magnificent, heart-wrenching tale of love, loss and vengeance. It was rather enthralling." She said, her tone very matter of fact. "By the end, I was almost hypnotised by the story he spun. In return for having entertained me so, I offered medicines that may have helped cure his illness but he laughed it off and asked merely for me to return to him an object of importance."

"He wanted you to steal something for him then."

"Well, yes, and I did. I was almost caught too but I ended up in an odd land, definitely not of our own. It was so strange."

"Are you sure he hadn't harmed you in some way or slipped you a tonic?"

"Certainly not, Mr. Pirate. I hadn't even so much as shaken his hand. I believe he was a leper." The Pirate looked taken aback at that.

"What did you say his name was lass?"

"He never gave it to me. Though I'm sure it would be as eccentric as the man himself."

"You thought him a leper. Why?"

"Well, it wasn't so much green, but his skin was absolutely odd. Almost reptilian like. In some cases that have been recorded, leprosy can indeed turn the skin hard and scale-like if left untreated."

"I don't suppose he had hair to his shoulders and a voice that would suit a maiden more so than a man, would he?" Her face said it all. "Lass, what did you steal for him?"

"A spy glass. Why? Do you know this man?"

"He is no man, lass. He's a crocodile. A vile, evil urchin." The pirate practically spat. "He will use that spy glass for nothing but dark and evil reasons."

"How do you know of him?" She asked, curious as to the anger the stranger felt towards the man. The pirate simply raised his arm and the woman looked surprised.

"I don't know how I missed that." She said. The pirate smirked at her humour and appreciated the lack of disgust.

"You're the first not to notice." She smiled at the man.

"Wouldn't be too presumptuous then to assume that you are the renowned and notorious Captain Hook, would it?"

"You know of me lass?"

"Many know of you Mr. Hook." She laughed a little. "Guess what?" She said abruptly.

"What is it lass?"

"I must admit to something even more heinous then assisting the man who's responsible for your misfortunes." His eyes narrowed, arm tense thinking she would reveal herself to be the crocodile himself. She reached into her dress skirts, a parted seam that blended with the rest of her dress concealing the trousers she wore beneath it, and pulled out the spy glass, holding it up to him. "I never did try to find him. I decided that the spy glass was unusual and, more than likely, not actually his. I, well I stole it for myself really." The pirate stared at her blankly for a moment before erupting into fits of laughter.

"Bested by a woman! He's been bested by a woman! My Lord, lass, you are something all right." He placed an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his side. "Surely this makes you an honorary thief, villain: pirate!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure if becoming a thief is a career option open to me. Piracy? I love the sea, believe me, I do, but the sea is not all that much of a friend to me."

"I'll make a decent pirate of you yet, Miss." He looked around. "Unfortunately, today is not that day fair maiden." He brought her in, his lips meeting hers, before leaping to his feet and walking backwards, towards his ship no doubt. "Consider your end of the bargain fulfilled." He smirked again, looking her over one last time. "By the way, the name is Killian. Killian Jones." He bowed, making a right show of it.

"Mr. Jones, it was a pleasure to meet you. My name is Millicent. Millicent Reeves."

"I think I'm going to call you 'love'. I like it. Sounds much more 'mine'." She laughed at the pirate as he strolled away, shouting a 'Farewell my love!" as he disappeared. She'd forever cherish her times with the waylaid pirate known, and feared, as Captain Hook.

''

She bolted from her bed. Her head landed hard against her pillow as she laid back down. "What the Hell was all of that?" She whispered to the darkness. She couldn't shake the images from her dreams, even once she made to the station.

"What's with the face?"

"I was born with it. Tragic, really. Got any solutions?" Graham wasn't all that amused. "I've been having the strangest dreams lately. They're so vivid, almost like memories."

"You been borrowing from the evidence room?"

"No! Sheriff, how could you?! What the Hell?!" He smirked and allowed himself to laugh. She slapped his shoulder and punched him in the arm. "One of these days, Sheriff..." She promised. "These dreams have been messing up my day."

"What are they about?" Graham asked, concerned now.

"Know anyone by the name of Killian? I got one of the boys to run the name through the database and had them extend the search state-wide but came up with nothing."

"Mysterious men in your dreams and they're somehow disturbing?"

"There was another man. Come to think of it, he kind of reminded me of Mr. Gold, only he was out to kill me because I refused to give to him a stolen item."

"It's really eating at you, isn't it?" She shook her head.

"I think I've got to stop babysitting Henry. That kid has filled my mind with so many stories that I'm replacing the characters with everyone I know."

"You gonna be alright today? Did you need a day off?"

"Nah, I'll be alright. Probably just need some food in me." Graham nodded, leaving for his office but kept glancing back at her, making sure she didn't collapse on the spot. He figured, though, that she was a medic, so she should know if there was anything truly worrying going on.

"Hey Harry," Graham called to one of the officers, "could you keep an eye on Millicent? I don't think she's doing too well but you know how stubborn that woman can be."

"No problem Sir. Would have done it anyway."

"Good. Good."

''

 **Authors Note:** So, I've also decided to delve into the Once Upon A Time fandom. It's AU-ish, OCC-ish and frankly it's going to get a little worse before it gets better. Hopefully though, and I really do hope that, you enjoyed having a little looksie at this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
